I'd Give It All
by mySOLEloveisMASEY
Summary: C/B Future Fic Blair messed up, can she win Chuck back
1. Chapter 1

It had been three long years since Blair had graduated from Yale. But more importantly three long since she had last seen Chuck. They had decided during their sophomore year that they were ready for a real relationship. They had never been happier, until Blair messed it up.

On the day of graduation, Blair had panicked. Every single time she had planned out her future, it had not gone the way she wanted. She had convinced herself to face the fact that dreams just don't come true. This prompted her to make a choice in which she would hurt Chuck before he could hurt her. Her dream would be ruined anyways, at least this way she would have the upper hand. She knew that Chuck was taking her out for dinner at 7, and so she developed her own plan. At 6, she went to the nearest bar and hit on the first guy she saw. Strangely enough, the first guy she saw looked bared a striking resembelence to Chuck. Around 6:30 she had talked this guy into escorting her to the penthouse she shared with Chuck.

When Chuck arrived home to take her out for dinner, he was greeted by the sight of his Blair having sex with some random guy in _their_ bed. He was so stunned and hurt, that he just turned around and walked out. As soon as he left, Blair shoved the guy off of her and walked to where Chuck had been standing. In his haste to exit, he had dropped the two items he had been carrying: hydrangeas and an engagement ring.

This was certainly not what she had expected. He was trying to make her dreams come true, and she had single-handedly destroyed them. Filled with the realization of what she had just done, Blair ran out of the penthouse searching for Chuck. Her hunt led her to the very same bar she had been in one hour ago. There he was, scotch in hand, staring blankly into space.

"Chuck," Blair whispered, afraid of what his response would be.

"Blair," Chuck turned to address her, his eyes filled with pain and hatred. He had never looked angrier. "How nice of you to find me. But, rest assured you don't need to worry about your ex. I'll send someone for my stuff tomorrow," his tone was cold and Blair felt like the worst person on the planet.

"Wait, Chuck, I messed up. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would."

"But, you can't. And I'm not sure I want you to, maybe we were never meant to be together. It was just a dumb dream." Chuck knew that we was killing Blair with his words but he needed her to feel at least a fraction of how awful he felt.

"No, Chuck, you've said it yourself, we're inevitable. This whole thing can be fixed, I swear nothing will ever happen again. Just don't go, I was trying to save myself from being hurt by you. But it was stupid, please forgive me." Blair didn't care that she was practically begging, he was leaving her. She had no other choice. How could she not have thought out her whole plan, it was just not like her. Her fears had blinded her, and now she had lost Chuck.

"You know what, Blair? I thought we had left the games in high school, but apparently not. When you're ready to stop with the games, and try a real relationship with me: Come find me. I might consider getting involved with you again." With that final declaration, Chuck stormed out of the bar.

True to his word, the next morning all of his stuff was gone. Blair had searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Everyday she lived with guilt and regret over her actions and how she had destroyed him. Today, that guilt and regret were being overshadowed by something else: hope. Serena and Dan were getting married. Blair was going to be the maid of honor, and she had found out that Chuck was part of the groom's party. She would finally see him again. After years of Serena, Eric, and everyone else refusing to reveal anything about Chuck, she would finally be able to have her chance with him. The only thing that bothered her was the look of pity Serena had given her while telling her the news.

After the "incident" Chuck, took a red eye to New York and stayed with Serena. They had grown closer over the years, and he didn't really know who else to turn to. She was the only person that knew Chuck was going to propose that night. When Chuck showed up Serena felt like crying, after Chuck told her what happened Serena actually cried. She couldn't understand why Blair would do that, so she helped Chuck as best as she could. After that night, Chuck had always kept in touch with Serena, but warned her not to tell Blair where he was. He couldn't deal with her right now, it hurt too much to even think about. When Serena's wedding was announced and he was told that he was to be a groomsman, he finally allowed Serena to talk to Blair about him.

So here Blair was back in New York, armed with the knowledge that she would soon see Chuck. She had waited for this day to come, and now that it was here she wasn't exactly sure as to what would happen next. She tried desperately to not get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. Three long years and she was about to be faced with the sight of Chuck, hopefully he would forgive her. He had three years that he could have used to realize that she reacted out of fear, now she knew that those fears were unfounded. She had grown up and felt that she was ready for a real relationship with him, but was he ready for one with her?


	2. I Still Love You

Chuck Bass had spent the past three years in a daze. He had originally gone to Serena, but he knew that New York would be the first place that Blair would look. After what had happpened, he just couldn't face her. She had broken him far beyond repair. But that seemed to be the way his life always went. The world didn't love Chuck Bass, why should Blair? He knew that it was too good to be true. He felt like the world's biggest idiot. Of course she wouldn't be happy with her she wanted Prince Charming not Rhett Butler. However, he still held out of getting involved with anyone else based solely on the hope that she would come back to him. He remembered the day when Blair forced him to watch Gone With the Wind, this was the basis for his hope. If Scarlett was determined to get Rhett back, after he had told her he was leaving with no intention of coming back, then Blair Waldorf shouldn't give up on Chuck Bass.

Serena's wedding would be his good-bye to Blair. He had read somewhere that a person's brain was fully matured by the time they were 25. Maybe she had finally grown up, but he wasn't going to hold his breath. When Serena had told him that she was engaged, his first thought was of his own failure with Blair. He had tried so hard to make that relationship work and it blew up in his face. His dad had always maintained that Chuck would never be good enough for Blair and she had proven him right. The irony of the situation was that he had apparently failed her in the one area he had the greatest amount of confidence: the bedroom. She had always seemed satisfied with his performance, but apparently she was one hell of an actress. But there was no point thinking back to the day his dreams were shattered. It was done and they would never be the same.

When Blair came to the bar that night, Chuck was so confused. She knew when he would pick her up, therefore her little show was for his benefit. But why did she feel the need to apologize? She had demonstrated how inadequate he was, their relationship was over. She didn't have faith in them, so he no longer had faith in her. He wanted so badly to just tell her that it was alright, and if it was a mistake he probably would have. But, he knew that it wasn't. It was her way of breaking off their relationship and denying any possibility for reconciliation. So, he had put all of his stuff in storage and traveled the world.

He had spent years trying to forget the pain, forget her. But try as he might, he still loved her. He was coming back for her, it was time to face the past and move on. He just wasn't sure if there was room for Blair in the present. She had hurt him more than he thought possible, yet somehow he was considering a reconciliation. They couldn't start over, too much had happened, but hopefully they could forgive past indiscretions. Either way, New York was his home and he had no intention of leaving it anytime soon.


End file.
